Ride
by Nirvana19
Summary: One Shot set somewhere in S5 - Thanks to Dyson, Bo has finally gotten wind of Lauren's tangle with numerous death threats. And is insistent on doing something about it. But when it comes time for her to talk to Lauren, the former lovers are swept up into a day of chaos. Forcing them to confront their problems. Can they ride this storm out together?


**A/N: I don't know exactly where this idea came from, but I watch a lot of TV. And Netflix, lol. So things sort of mesh together and then I come with these ideas. Also, this kind of thing has never happened on the show. And I have never seen Bo and Lauren just confront their problems before, and I have always wanted to see how that would unfold.**

 **Although, I'm not going to make this story boring. There will be drama, lots and lots of drama. But what is a good fan fiction story without some? This takes place somewhere in Season 5, nowhere specific but definitely after Kenzi left.**

 **It might make sense, it might not. But it's just a scene in my head that I always wanted to see play out. And now that the show is over its up to us Writers to bring those scenes to life.**

 **There is a part of this story where I use the date for the first episode of Season 1. Hope it makes sense when you read it.**

 **This is a one shot, it will not be continued. I would, but I just don't have the time. Sorry. :(**

 **Enjoy.**

 **….**

Bo walked through the hallways of Lauren's new clinic, it was very posh and swanky. She was proud of the blonde for getting what she always wanted. A place to call her own, she was the boss. And no one questioned her, those that did didn't get treated. It was as simple as that.

The succubus had heard from Dyson though, that Lauren had been getting a lot of death threats. When she first heard him use the term, she went a little crazy. With worry mostly, but also with anger. Because she wanted to find the bastard who had the nerve to threaten her and rip his head off.

She didn't know what she would do if Lauren was taken out of her life, to not see her, hear her voice. The thought terrified her. That's why she was here, she wanted to talk to her about it. And let her know that she could come to Bo if she ever needed to talk.

Bo decided to come early. Before the clinic opened for the day, she knew that Lauren always came into work early. She had come to familiarise herself with the blonde's work pattern when they were dating.

That seemed like a lifetime ago now, but it was never far from her mind. In all of the relationships that she'd had in her life. Minus the ones where she ended up killing her partner, her time with Lauren was the one that she treasured most. They were so happy, and being with her was like a dream. One that she never wanted to wake up from.

But all of that was over now, although Bo always hoped that somehow they would get a second chance. Things got in the way that tested that theory but, she felt like she could count on them being together again someday.

As she kept walking, Bo noticed that there was no one around. That was strange, it could have been that it was just early. There was someone at the reception desk when she came in. But that was it.

The brunette made her way into the blonde's lab, seeing her hard at work at her desk. It was only a few minutes after 9 a.m. And yet she was so busy already. Bo gently knocked on the door frame, catching her ex's attention. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head with a smile. "No, of course not. Come in…" She stood from her desk, waving her over. "… It's early, what brings you by?" She had never known Bo to wake up this early.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that is scaring the hell out of me…" the succubus took a seat on the edge of the blonde's desk. Looking down at her worriedly as Lauren sat back down on her chair. "… Why didn't you tell me that you were getting death threats?" She asked.

The doctor let out a laugh, Dyson. He was a crappy secret keeper. "I see Dyson has been a busy little Wolf hasn't he? What do you want me to say Bo? You've been busy" she shrugged. With everything happening with Kenzi, she didn't want to bother her.

"I'm never busy enough when then there is something like this going on. You should've told me Lauren" Bo felt like she could've helped if she had known. And she did feel a little hurt by the secrecy.

"Why? You and I aren't dating anymore. You're not responsible for me, and I'm not responsible for you. I don't have to tell you anything" the blonde shook her head. She didn't know why Bo was acting like a concerned Girlfriend. Because she wasn't, they tried that before and it didn't end well.

Bo exhaled with a small laugh. That one hurt. Clearly Lauren had forgotten one crucial thing in all of this. She reached her hand over, placing it on top of the blonde's. "I still care about you Lauren, isn't that a good enough reason?" She asked.

Before Lauren could even attempt to answer her question, her desk phone began to ring. The doctor pulled her hand away from Bo's, picking up be phone. "Dr. Lewis? A delivery? There's no deliveries scheduled for today. Alright, buzz them in" she paced the phone back on the hook.

"Problem?" Bo asked, that sounded like a weird call.

Lauren shook her head, getting up from her chair again. "Just a supply delivery, I must've forgotten about it. I'll be back in a bit, I just have to sign for it…" She ran off out of the room.

"Take your time…" The succubus called out after her. "… I've got all day" she wasn't leaving until they talked about this. Lauren's wellbeing was more important to her than anything else right now.

 **Reception**

Lauren rounded the corner, hoping to get this delivery order over and done with so that she could finish her talk with Bo. Although, she wasn't really looking forward to that either. Upon arriving at the front desk, Lauren eyed the delivery men suspiciously. They were carrying one medium sized box.

If that was the order, then why were their five men. Unless it was heavier than it looked, which she highly doubted. The blonde scribbled her signature on the clipboard. Giving them a smile before walking back to her office.

"One more thing, Dr. Lewis!" One of the men shouted.

The blonde turned around, to see that he now had a gun aimed at her receptionist's head. Yep, they weren't delivery men at all. "What do you want?" She asked.

"What do you think? Your serum! Every Fae in town wants to get their hands on it, it just so happens that we want it more than they do. Give it to us, or she dies" he nodded to the scared woman a few feet from him.

Lauren didn't want her to die. But she couldn't give up her formula, it was too dangerous. "I'm sure that we can talk about this, no one has to get hurt" she held her hands up, she shifted her eyes to the left without turning her head. There were silent alarms placed all over the clinic.

Just in case of emergency, and this definitely qualified.

One of the other men aimed his gun, shooting the receptionist in her head. "I'm done waiting, give us the serum now!" He growled, now aiming his pistol at her.

She shook her head. "Go to hell!" The blonde smacked her hand on the red button, seeing the shuttled above her start to come down. Shots were fired as it closed. The men ran over, banging on the steel door that now blocked them out.

Lauren could hear them, rattling the metal as they kept trying to get through. It wouldn't work though, it was made of reinforced steel. She felt something wet on her skin, looking down she saw blood dripping from her stomach. That wasn't good. She must have been shot just before the door Locked.

She had to get back to her lab. And assess the damage.

 **The Lab**

Bo could've sworn that she heard something earlier, but this whole place was mostly soundproof. It was probably nothing. She turned her head when she saw Lauren enter the lab. But her heart dropped when she also noticed that the blonde was bleeding from her abdomen. "Lauren!" She rushed over to her, helping her walk.

The blonde pointed to her computer, "I have to lock the lab down…" She mumbled, she had lost a lot of blood on the way here.

Bo shook her head. "Forget that for a second, we need to take care of you…" She got her on to one of the beds in the lab. Taking her lab coat off and then pulling up her shirt. She had been shot. That was probably the noise that Bo heard earlier. "… Who did this to you?" She asked.

"There were five men, they were dressed as delivery guys. But then they shot my receptionist, they want my serum" the blonde answered, laying her head back onto the pillow.

The brunette was so pissed right now. One, because someone that she loved was practically dying in front of her. And two, because she was worried about the death threats and now it was actually happening. " **Now** do you think that you should've told me about the threats?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Maybe, and you really aren't allowed to get mad at someone who's been shot. It's poor bedside manner" she let out a chuckle.

"How can you joke about this right now! Lauren, you're in bad shape" the brunette sighed sadly. She didn't want anything to happen to her. And she also didn't know the first thing about gun shot wounds, well not treating them anyway.

"I'm gonna be fine Bo, it's just a flesh wound. It hasn't hit any major organs, otherwise I would have bled out within seconds…" the blonde said as though it was no big deal. "… You need to lock down this room. Just in case they get through the barriers in the Reception" she pointed to her computer again.

Bo nodded, going to the desk and seeing the button on the keyboard that read 'Emergency'. She hit it, seeing a password lock come up on the screen. "What's the password?" She asked.

"It's the date that we met" Lauren let out, what could she say? She's was a romantic. And that date always stayed in her mind. But did it stay in Bo's? "Do you remember it?" She hoped that her answer would be yes.

The succubus didn't answer her. She couldn't believe that Lauren actually asked her that, the fact that Lauren thought that she didn't know it. Hurt her a little. Bo typed in the date. Hitting the 'Enter' key.

Lauren got her answer when she saw every entrance in the lab, close. Securing them safely inside of the room. At least the succubus remembered that.

Bo found some gauze and made her way back over to her injured ex. "Sunday, September 12th, 2010…" She smiled pressing the gauze to her wound gently. "… I could never forget that day" she whispered.

"Me neither…" Lauren met her gaze, to know that she actually remembered the date that they met. Warmed the blonde's heart, it was five years ago. She didn't expect Bo to know the month, let alone the day. It meant a lot to her.

She pulled the succubus' hands away, seeing that her wound wouldn't stop bleeding. She needed to get the bullet out. "… I need you to do something for me" she breathed.

"Anything" Bo was at the ready.

"I need you to grab those pliers over there, and pull this bullet out of me" the blonde held her hands back over wound.

The succubus shook her head. She wasn't a doctor. "No, anything except that. Lauren, I have no idea what I'm doing here. You're the doctor, I'm just a succubus" she held her hands up. She wasn't prepared for this.

"You can do this Bo, I'll walk you through it. I need to get this thing out of me, it's foreign and it has no place in my body. Once it's out we can cauterise it and I'll be as good as new" the doctor smiled hopefully.

Bo could see that she was reaching, and it didn't sit well with her at all. "That smile doesn't fool me you know. When you date someone for almost a year you start to pick up on their tells" she wasn't buying it.

Lauren sighed, "What do you want me to tell you Bo?"

"The truth! Lauren, you're pale…" Bo felt her forehead, it was warm and moist. "… And clammy. What's your professional prognosis?" The brunette needed to hear it, because she couldn't think straight if she didn't know exactly what was going on.

This was the part that Lauren didn't want Bo to know. She laid back, trying to get comfortable. Even though she was in a lot of pain. "In the time that it took me to get here, I lost at least twenty percent of my blood volume, my heart is racing and my breathing is erratic" she explained.

"Diagnosis?" Bo asked.

"Based on the evidence, I'm most likely in stage two of Hypovolemic Shock" the blonde knew how bad this could get. But there was nothing that she could do.

Bo didn't know what that meant, but all she heard. Was that Lauren had lost a lot of blood, so she needed a transfusion. "Okay, so we can hook up a blood bag and it'll bring the colour back into your cheeks. Right?" She asked hopefully.

Lauren shook her head. "I don't have any human blood in the lab, or in the clinic. And using Fae Blood is out of the question. The delivery from the human reserve is scheduled for tomorrow. Talk about bad timing huh?" She joked. All she could do was laugh.

"So, you're telling me that there's nothing that we can do? No! No way! You're not dying today, because I'm not gonna let you!" Bo shook her head with tears in her eyes. She walked away, pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling Dyson.

"Hey Bo, did you talk to Lauren?" He answered right away.

"Oh yeah, we talked alright. And now we are in the middle of a hostage situation" she said.

"A what?" Dyson didn't understand.

Bo had Lauren's blood all over hands, so she couldn't even run her eyes. "These assholes came into the clinic, disguised as delivery guys. They've murdered one woman, and Lauren's been shot. It's bad Dyson" she whispered.

"What's her state right now?" He asked, the moment that he heard the sadness in Bo's voice. He knew that she wasn't exaggerating.

The succubus looked over to her ex's bed, seeing her still holding the gauze to her abdomen. "She talking, but her breathing is fast, she's pale, clammy and she's lost a lot of blood" she answered.

"You're in a hospital. Can't she give herself a blood transfusion or something?" He didn't get why they hadn't already thought of that. Surely Lauren of all people would have thought of that solution straight away.

Bo shook here head, "There's no human blood here, and she can't be transfused with Fae blood. I have to get her out of here and to a hospital, but these guys are still in the building. They want Lauren's serum and they're not leaving until they get it. Please tell me what to do" she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm going to call in some SWAT officers. From the Light Fae, we don't need the human force in on this. Just in case it gets out of hand, and I'm gonna call the Morrigan. It's her clinic, and maybe she can help" he didn't have much, but he was going to do his best to help them.

"And Lauren?" She asked.

"Just keep her calm, try and take her mind off of the pain. Don't worry about anything on the outside Bo. If you're on lock down then trust me, no one is getting in that place. Just worry about her. I'll be in touch when I find something out. Tell Lauren that I'm thinking of her" he said.

Bo nodded into the phone. "I will, thanks Dyson…" she hung up the phone and left it on the desk. As she made her way over to her ex, she noticed that the blonde was shivering slightly. "… Are you cold?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head. "It's the shock. We need to get this bullet out, hopefully then I can relax…" she pulled the gauze away again. Thank god, it had stopped bleeding. "… Now would be the best time" she turned to Bo.

The succubus didn't feel right about this. She didn't want to hurt her more. But it was inevitable. Bo moved over to the medical tools, grabbing the pliers, a metal bowl and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. All instructed by the good Doctor. "I really don't want to do this"

"You have to Bo, it's the only way that I'll have a fighting chance" the blonde tried to slow her breathing.

"There's no such thing as a fighting chance, because you're gonna pull through this. I promise" the succubus wasn't losing her, not now, not ever.

Lauren had to laugh. "We don't make promises in a hospital Bo. Because we never know if we're going to be able to keep them" she never made promises when working with patients, even though she rarely lost any. It was just bad practice.

"We might be in a hospital, but I'm not a doctor. And I'm keeping this promise, you're not going anywhere. Walk me through it" the brunette was as ready as she was ever going to be.

The blonde unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her white laced bra. Bo wasn't going to lie, she found it distracting. "Splash some hydrogen peroxide on it" she ordered.

"Won't that hurt, like a lot?" Bo didn't need to be a doctor to know that.

Lauren nodded. "Oh yeah, it's going to feel like someone is burning me. But it's the only way to sterilise the wound. You'll then have to pour some over the pliers too. It's all about Hygiene" she chuckled.

"Maybe you should have something to bite down on? I know that I would if I were you right now" the succubus hated seeing her ex in so much pain. She wished that she could do something other than this. When Lauren gave her a nod, Bo unbuckled her belt. Folded it over and gave it to the blonde to bite down on.

Once Lauren had done that, she gave her ex the go ahead to start. Closing her eyes and laying back onto her pillow. Preparing herself for the worst of it.

Bo poured the hydrogen peroxide onto her wound, hearing the blonde's muffled screams as she bit down onto the belt. "I'm sorry!" she hated this. She then grabbed the pliers, sterilising them and then holding them over the bloody hole on her abdomen. "Ready?" She asked.

Lauren breathed deeply, nodding for her to continue.

The pliers entered her wound, the blonde bit down harder on the belt. This was like nothing that she had ever experienced. Bo dug deeper, feeling around for the bullet. "You're doing great babe. Just hold on" she coached her. The pet name just came out, but she didn't regret it either.

Suddenly, she felt the foreign object. Grabbing them with the pliers, she retracted it from the blondes skin. Holding it up so she could see it, she didn't understand how something so small could do so much damage. She placed the pliers into the metal bowl beside her. "I got it, you're gonna be fine" she smiled holding her hand.

"Don't throw the party just yet…" The blonde mumbled, taking the belt out of her mouth. "… Now you need to clean it up and then cauterise it" she said.

Bo started to wipe at the wound. Earning some hisses from Lauren. But it wasn't as bad as before. "And how exactly am I supposed to cauterise it?" She asked.

"Do you have your trusty knife with you?" Lauren already knew the answer, but she still felt like she needed to ask.

The succubus bent down, pulling her knife out of her boot. "When don't I have it on me?" She joked. "Why? What do I need this for?" She frowned.

Lauren pointed to the supply closet on their left, "There's a small blow torch in there, get it. You're going to heat up your knife, and then your going to use the blade to seal my wound" she explained. It was an old method, but effective.

Bo had to laugh. "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The blonde wasn't amused in the slightest. She didn't want to do this either, but the longer the wound stayed open the more pain she would be in. It needed to be sealed up.

The succubus scampered off to get the torch, it was only a small one. How bad could it be? She made her way back over to the bed, holding her knife with one hand while she had the torch in the other. She lit the torch, waving the blue flame over her blade. She could see it starting to heat up.

Lauren took the belt again, biting down hard and giving her ex the okay to start.

Bo hated herself for doing this, she was just causing her more pain. She pressed the hot blade on the wound, hearing the sizzle of Lauren's skin melting as it sealed up the small bullet hole. The brunette placed her knife in the metal bowl along with the blood stained pliers.

Lauren wasn't looking so good, she was sweating but still shivering. "Thank you" she tried her best to crack a smile. She would probably be dead if Bo wasn't here right now.

The succubus took some gauze and quickly wrapped up the blonde's stomach. That was it, the hard part was over. Just then, the walls of the lab shook. "What the hell was that?" She looked up.

"They must be trying to get through the barricades…" The blonde's teeth were chattering. She wasn't even cold. But her body decided that it was a good time to shiver. Hypovolemic Shock was a bitch.

Bo didn't like the state that her ex was in right now. Luckily for her, she was wearing a tank top underneath her t-shirt. So she had no problem donating the latter to her injured ex. She pulled her black t-shirt over her head. "Here, let's get you more comfortable" she helped the blonde out of her bloody shirt, and into the clean alternative.

"… Black looks way better on you than me" the doctor chuckled, causing her pain from her stomach muscles.

The succubus laughed, "You look good in anything…" She couldn't help that words that came out of her mouth. But like earlier with the pet name, she didn't want to take them back either. She was starting to get really worried now, Lauren's chest was rising and falling too quickly. "… I hate seeing you like this" she sighed.

"I just have to… Ride it out" Lauren's teeth continued to chatter uncontrollably.

Bo shook her head. No, this wasn't happening. And she wasn't completely clueless when it came to medical knowledge. She had read somewhere that the body temperature of another person reduced the heart rate and slowed blood pressure. She climbed up onto the bed, bringing her ex close and holding her gently.

"We'll ride it out together…" She whispered against her forehead. "… We're gonna get through this. I promise" she could already feel Lauren's heart rate slow down. That was good.

"Do you think that we're bad for each other?" The blonde asked, pulling back slightly to look into her ex's eyes.

Bo frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Every time that we're together, something always ends up happening. We either get chained up, or someone wants you to kill me. Maybe we're just not meant to be around each other" Lauren didn't know how long she was going to stay awake for, but she had to get this out now. Especially since she might not get another chance.

The succubus didn't know how to respond to that. But she didn't agree with her in the slightest. "That's crap. Do we have bad luck sometimes? Sure, but so do most people. It doesn't meant that we're not meant to be around each other. Do you really believe that?" She asked.

Lauren smiled tiredly, "No, because no matter what I feel. I will never regret meeting you and knowing you…" She whispered. "… But I do wonder sometimes, what our lives would be like if we had never met. I almost declined the research grant for the Congo. But at the last minute I changed my mind" she admitted.

"I think that we still would've met" Bo said.

"How'd you figure?" The blonde chuckled.

The brunette got a bit more comfortable on the hospital bed, laying her head next to Lauren's. "If it wasn't that Sunday, that month, or even that year…" She touched the blondes's cheek, her skin was cold. "… I would've found you" she leaned in with a whisper.

Lauren was a little out of it, but this kiss was enough to make her hold on a little longer. After it ended, she pulled a way with a sigh. "Why can't I quit you?" She kept her eyes closed. No matter how far she ran, she could never escape her.

"I dunno. But if it makes you feel any better, I can't quit you either…" Bo smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw that the blonde wasn't responding. "… Lauren? Come on, you gotta stay awake!" She held her face gently.

The doctor mumbled with a groan, opening her eyes a little. "Sorry, I'm just… So tired" she muttered.

"I know you are, but you need to keep talking to me okay? We just have to wait until Dyson can give us the all clear. You know how he is, we'll be out of here in no time. Tell me about the threats, when did they start?" Bo was following Dyson's instructions, but it didn't look like Lauren could hold on much longer.

"A couple of days after the battle, after Kenzi. I started getting calls, telling me that they knew where I lived and that they were coming to get me. They never did though, because they knew that if they killed me before they got the serum then they'd never find it" the blonde felt more awake now.

Bo sighed, she should have known about this. "Why Lauren? Why didn't you tell me that this was happening?"

"Because, I don't want to be the victim anymore. The one that has to run to someone else for help. If I keep being that person then everyone will think that I'm weak, and I hate being that person. I may not be Fae, and I may not be as strong as you. But I can still defend myself" Lauren said.

"Oh yeah, you're doing a great job. You know, minus the whole _'bleeding to death from a gunshot wound'_ thing…" Bo hated not being able to do anything more. If she could heal herself with chi from others, then why couldn't she heal Lauren with her own? "… I wish that I could just heal you" she sighed.

Lauren understood her frustration, she agreed. But Bo wasn't that experienced when it came to her succubus abilities. She was probably a few centuries away from acquiring that skill. "It's okay Bo"

"No!" The succubus shook her head. "It's not okay Lauren, I don't see the point of having powers if I can't use them to save someone that I care…" She had to stop, because she wasn't saying what she really wanted to say. "… That I love" she corrected herself.

The blonde wasn't far from passing out, but she heard that. And she wanted to believe her, more than anything. "I love you too, but it doesn't change anything. It doesn't erase everything bad that's happened between us. Does it?" She asked.

"You say it like every moment was horrible, it wasn't. The time that I spent with you, was probably the most happiest time of my life. My heart broke when you asked for that break, were you really that unhappy?" Bo had always wanted to know this, but she never had the guts to ask.

"Not at first. When we decided to be together after Hecuba. I couldn't believe that someone as amazing and as beautiful as you would choose to be with a simple human like me. And every second that I was with you, I never wanted it to end" the blonde said.

"But?" The succubus asked, she knew that there was more to it than that.

Lauren exhaled. "But, things started to go wrong. We were stupid to think that a relationship between a succubus and a human could work. Don't get me wrong, I love who you are and I don't care that you're Fae. But the rule is there for a reason, maybe that's why Fae and Humans aren't supposed to fall in love" she wondered.

She always thought that the rule was there to spite people, to keep them from finding a different kind of love that wasn't prohibited in their archaic society. But now she thought that it was the opposite, maybe the rule was there to keep the parties involved from getting their heart broken.

"That's bullshit Lauren" Bo scoffed, turning her head to look up at the ceiling.

"Is it? Then you tell me, why we've never had it easy? There's always stuff that gets in the way. If it's not Mated Wolf Shifters, it's Cursed Rebels, and if it's not that then its obsessive Valkyries" the blonde was too tired to argue. But once the words came out, she could stop it and she couldn't take them back.

She had Bo there, the succubus had no case for defence. Things did get in the way, even though she didn't love Dyson anymore. She kept using him to heal, and sleeping with him for fun even though she shouldn't be. And Lauren was right, Tamsin had been overly friendly lately. Bo could tell that it was a crush, but she didn't put the Valkyrie straight.

"I have no answer for you…" She laughed awkwardly. "… That's really pathetic" the succubus felt like a piece of shit.

"Actually I think that I'm more pathetic for having hope that we'd find our way back to each other someday" the blonde admitted. As long as they lived this life, their problems would always tear them apart.

Bo didn't like hearing that. "That's not pathetic Lauren. You know, I had that same hope too. That's why when I found you in the Morrigan's Party last year, I was so happy to have you back. So we could start over. But then, you decided to stay with the Dark" she said.

Lauren knew that was going to bite her in the ass. And she did actually regret choosing them over Bo, that was until the succubus came back from her little quest with Rainer in tow. Then she felt differently about the situation. "And what would've happened if we had?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" The brunette frowned.

"If I had left with you that day. We probably would've ended up getting back together. We would've gotten sucked into a love bubble, but then you would've still pursued your disappearance. Leading you to the train, and then to Rainer. Where would that have left me?" Lauren had been dying to get that out for a year. She wasn't going to lie, it felt good.

Bo didn't have an answer for her, she liked to think that if that had happened. That the love she felt for Lauren would have been greater than the connection she had with Rainer. To this day she couldn't explain what that was. But it was there, and she was upset when he died.

"I guess I have my answer" the blonde closed her eyes, she was so tired and she felt so weak. As a Doctor, she knew that she didn't have much longer.

Before Bo could say anything, Lauren's desk phone began to ring. She knew that it wasn't Dyson, because he would have called her cell phone. She hopped off of the bed, going to the desk and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like the Dr. Lewis that I met earlier. Who might you be, stranger?" The man sounded like a bastard. She wondered if he was the one that shot Lauren.

The succubus took a seat on the desk chair. "I'm her new assistant, she can't come to the phone right now. I would ask to take a message, but I couldn't give a rat's ass about you or what you want" she said.

"You've got a way with words. Let's get something straight, you are not in the power position here. I am, you are the one that is trapped in that office with no way of escape. If you wish to be released, all you have to do is give me the good doctor's serum" he clearly wanted it badly.

Bo looked over to Lauren, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Except her chest was moving up and down very fast. She needed to get her out of here, and she still hadn't heard anything from Dyson. But she also knew, that Lauren would never give up her serum. "And if I don't?" She asked.

"Let's put it this way, I am extremely close to knocking down the first barrier. It won't be long before I get to you. And when I do, the greeting won't be pleasant" he was trying to scare her.

The succubus let out a laugh. That was cute. "Do you really think that I'm scared of you? Here's a news flash pal, I'm not! I've fought Fae twice the size of you and your petty thieves. And when you get in here, I'll be waiting for you!" She slammed the phone down onto the desk.

Even the noise of phone hitting the desk didn't wake Lauren up, she was too weak. Bo ran over, touching her face gently. "Lauren? Please wake up, you have to stay awake…" She whispered shaking her slightly. She wasn't waking up, and she was looking more pale by the second. "Come on babe, please wake up" she could feel the sting of her own tears.

Lauren was slipping away.

Bo couldn't let that happen. Then she had an idea, who other than Lauren knows everything about the Fae? Trick. He would know something to help her, she would bet her own life on it. She grabbed her phone, dialling her grandfather's number. "Trick! I need your help!" She was frantic.

"Calm down Bo, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm in the lab, these guys broke in and they're holding the whole building hostage. Lauren's been shot, she's dying Trick. Please tell me something that I can do to save her, I don't think that she has long left" she cried.

"Oh, alright. Umm, have you cleaned up her wound and wrapped it up?" He asked.

Bo nodded into the phone. "Yeah I did all of that. She walked me through it, but now she's not waking up! I'm a succubus, there has to be a way that I can heal her. Right?" She was hoping that he of all people had an answer for her.

"There is a way, but I don't think you are experienced enough Bo" he was just being truthful.

"I don't care! I have to do something, I can't lose her. How does it work?" She had to do this, it was her last hope. Over the next five minutes, Trick had explained to her very slowly exactly what she had to do. Word for word. Bo ended the call and moved back over to Lauren, she knew what she had to do. Now she just had to make sure that she succeeded.

"Lauren? Can you hear me?" She called to her, the blonde didn't respond. That wasn't good. "You're gonna be fine okay, I'm gonna heal you…" She placed her hand over the blonde's wound gently. Then breathed a small amount of chi into her.

Trick said that Bo had to focus on her healing ability, she had to will it to flow through Lauren much like she would heal herself. She stopped the feed, seeing that her hand wasn't glowing like Trick said it should. "Damn it! What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself, this should be working.

It wasn't like Lauren was a stranger, she was familiar. Then she got it, Lauren was the love of her life. No matter what had happened between them, that had never changed. She had to tell her how she felt. "I love you Lauren, please fight. I can't lose you…" Her tears fell freely.

Suddenly, a warm glow emitted from her hand. Where it was covering Lauren's wound. This was it, it was working. Now she had to put it over the top. Bo kissed her ex gently, breathing a trail of chi into her as she did.

Lauren's chest rose, her body jolting as she began to breathe deeply. She opened her eyes, coughing violently as she started to come around.

Bo smiled in tears, it worked. She'd healed her, at least that's what she thought that she'd done. "Shhh, just relax. I'm gonna check you over…" She unwrapped the blonde's bandage, removing the gauze to see what was once a burnt patch of flesh, was now just a faint pink circle. The healing had worked, just not in the way that she thought. "… That'll do for now I suppose" she said to herself.

"What happened?" Lauren focused her eyes on Bo, trying to sit up. Her stomach still hurt, but the pain wasn't as blinding as before. To be honest it was more of an ache now. She followed her ex's gaze. Seeing no gun shot wound. "I don't understand. Bo? What did you do?" She asked.

The brunette wiped her stray tears away. "I healed you. Well, more or less. I couldn't let you die, because…" She had said it when Lauren was unconscious, and now she found it hard to repeat the words once more. "… Because—"

"Because you love me? And you couldn't lose me?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, smiling. Bo was eyeing her as if she was puzzled. So she was going to explain her answer. "I heard you. And I love you too by the way" she let out a laugh.

Bo moved forward, bringing the blonde in for a kiss. One that said, 'I'm sorry for being a brainless bitch'. "So, where does this leave us?" She had to ask.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know. But I'd like to think that it leaves us in a good place. Can we put a pin in it? Just until we survive this nightmare" she didn't want to have this conversation now. She just really wanted to get out of this clinic and away from those intruders. Preferably without getting shot again.

"You got it…" Before Bo could even suggest calling Dyson again to see how things were going on his head. The walls of lab shook again, this time harder and louder than the last. Jars flew off of shelves, crashing on the floor. "… I think we've got company" she could hear voices coming from outside of the lab.

Lauren jumped off the bed, holding her stomach as she felt a twinge of pain. Suddenly, she heard the noise of something sparking. Both women looked to the steel shutter that covered the front door. Seeing the metal start to melt, they were trying to cut through the door. "It won't hold for long"

Bo looked around, trying to find anything that she could use for a weapon. She had her knife, but it was small. She was going to need something a lot bigger than that. Then she had an idea. "Where do you keep your surgical tools?" She asked.

The doctor walked over to the far left, pulling out a draw and showing her ex the various blades and saws needed for any type of surgery. "What are you thinking?"

The succubus reached in, picking up a bone saw. She looked over it with a smirk, "I'm thinking…" She then saw a broom in the corner. And now she had an even better idea. "… That I'm really into spears right now" she walked off, leaving Lauren to try and figure out what that meant.

And by the confused look on her face, she didn't.

Minutes later. Bo returned, now holding the stick of the broom that she had found with one of Lauren's bone saws strapped on top. She had found some electrical tape in the supply closet. And it was holding. She also had to break off the brush part of the broom.

"I want to you hide, and don't come out until I tell you to" she looked at Lauren seriously.

Lauren shook her head. "No, they want me. I'm not leaving you alone in here. There are three of them Bo, and one of you" she couldn't let her take them on by herself.

"And then there will be three less assholes in the world after I'm done with then. Lauren, please. I don't want you getting hurt again. Just go" Bo kissed her on the head, giving her a nudge so that she would run off to the supply closet.

Lauren couldn't fight her on this. So she just did as her ex said, walking off to the closet and shutting the door once she was inside.

Bo turned back to the which now had a hole in it, the three thieves stepped in. Guns in hand, looking ever so proud with themselves. "What took you so long?" She asked, holding the spear behind her back, ready to strike.

This was the beauty of Bo and Lauren's relationship, they fought, they cried, they laughed. But in the end, they always found their way back. They rode out so many storms, and waves that tried to destroy them. And their bond.

But it didn't matter, because they would always love each other.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
